The Thing That Should Not Be
by BunnyKat
Summary: COMPLETED The search for Connor has led the Fang Gang to Sunnydale. The search involves the Scoobies, and now Angelus has returned and sired Buffy. Bringing more trouble than the Scoobies and Fang Gang's can handle. FEEDBACK BA(us) FS DC & more
1. The Return of Old Friends

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Chapter Title: The Return of Old Friends  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, and Metallica Title)  
  
Feedback: Appreciated greatly! We Both Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Angel comes to Sunnydale for reasons unknown, but later explained. Plus a shadow from his past is about to resurface.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No!" screamed the demon.  
  
"6 down, 4 to go!" commented Buffy Summers, a.k.a. the Slayer.  
  
"Four more and I can go home," thought the Slayer. She back-handed a vamp then kicked him in the head. As he swung back up, his fist shot out. Buffy easily blocked that but his boot-clad foot followed and landed a heavy blow to the Slayer's head. Buffy fell back, dazed. For a moment, she was seeing stars. Then she saw a dark form move in front of her and sweep the hostile vampire off his feet. In the next second, a pile of dust took the place of her enemy. The Slayer's vision cleared and she looked up to see her old boyfriend, the en-souled vampire, Angel grinning at her.  
  
"Make that 7 down, 3 to go," he said as he helped her to her feet. "No time for questions now," Angel said when he saw Buffy's mouth open, "we've got bad guys to kill."  
  
The last two vamps were gone with a snap of the neck and a jab of the stake. Buffy walked across the floor of the factory to where a group of her friends were huddled.  
  
"Where's Mr. Big-Hairy-Demon?" the Slayer asked.  
  
"Gone," Anya said. "Xander just woke up."  
  
"Boy do I have a headache!" Xander moaned as he tried to sit up.  
  
"A vampire hit you over the head with a crowbar," the former vengeance demon informed him.  
  
Xander replied, rubbing his head, "Thanks babe, that's real helpful. I mean I couldn't figure that out on my own when I was having hallucinations about Deadboy being here," Xander replied.  
  
"How are we going to find the demon?" Angel asked, joining the group.  
  
"Whoa! You are here! Okay then, I wasn't hit as hard as I thought then," Xander said jumping when he saw the vampire. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need a locator spell done for Connor. He's a. . . friend. Yeah, a friend. From LA. He kind of works with us," answer the vampire.  
  
"Have you gone gay on us Deadboy?" asked the Zeppo.  
  
Buffy, Anya, and Willow all smacked him on the side of the head. "Xander!"  
  
"Sure I'll do the spell for you," answered the red head. "I just need to pick up some more newt on the way home. I'll wait to do it until you are with us at the house." She looked at her watch. "Oh, and by the way. It's going to get kind of sunny here in about an hour. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Yeah, the mansion. The gang is staying there." He turned and walked off into the fading night.  
  
***  
  
Just as he was about to leave, the head demon caught sight of a new black- clad warrior walking with the Slayer and her friends. "Perfect," he thought. He took another look at the new one. He looked familiar. Very familiar. He couldn't place him yet, but as he snuck through the shadows on his way out it came to him. "ANGELUS!" he roared. "That traitor will pay for what he did to me!" A dangerous gleam came to his eye as he thought and a deep evil laugh rumbled up his throat. "Oh yes," he said. "He'll pay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE FEEDBACK! WE LIKE MUCHO OF IT! 


	2. Discoveries

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Chapter Title: Discoveries  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be, or Vanessa Carlton's Twilight)  
  
Feedback: Appreciated greatly! We Both Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Willow does the locator spell to find where Connor is, but someone gets there before them. Also, Giles makes a shocking discovery.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, I wonder why this Connor guy is?" Willow said excitedly, gripping her bag from the Magic Shop. They were walking to the Summers home after an all nighter.  
  
"Probably just another LA friend," Buffy said shrugging. She was still a little miffed that she wasn't the reason Angel came back, as much as she hated to admit it.  
  
Willow went on not noticing, "Maybe it's a big LA bad and he doesn't want us to worry."  
  
"Nah! He wouldn't have brought the whole LA gang with him," Buffy said.  
  
"Or, or, or, maybe it's a long lost brother of his and he's really really cute and he doesn't want you to fall for him," Willow said with a grin on her face.  
  
Buffy ignored the last part of Willow's idea when she responded, "No, I think Angel killed his whole family."  
  
"Oh," Willow said as they walked into the house and went to bed after checking on Dawn.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang at the Summers home. Willow answered the door while Buffy was checking on Dawn. "Oh, Angel. We invite you in."  
  
As he stepped through the threshold, he commented, "You know you only need to do that once?"  
  
"Oh, well. You're still welcome anyway," with a big Willowy smile. "We're doing the spell in the living room." Buffy came bounding down the stairs. "How's Dawnie doing?"  
  
"Asleep, for once in her teenage life. I guess everything has caught up with her." She noticed Angel there. "Angel." She commented with a grin.  
  
"Buffy." She swore she saw him fight down a smile.  
  
"Okay, well. One locator spell, coming right up." She sat in the center of the circle and instructed the Slayer and vampire to light the candles. She began to chant as she poured the newt, brambles, and sage mixture into the bowl. "Gikkimjib uf Fihab em kejar. Nhabc nizipreum cettk rai tejar. Kihabza fub rai umi mhagin Connor." She began chanting faster and louder. Suddenly, she stopped a little light appeared on the map in front of her. "He's at Kingborogh. By the back alley."  
  
"Okay, well let's go," said Angel anxiously. They began to mount up. None of them noticed the shadow sneaking out the kitchen door.  
  
***  
  
Connor had been patrolling the same area for the past hour. He had been plagued by strange dreams. They involved a bright, welcoming light coming into his maddening darkness. A beautiful voice emitted from the light saying things and trying to make him peel away and choose to see with a different side. As the dream faded out, the voice whispered Sunnydale. That was the reason he left LA and his revenge in a hurry. Because this haunted him greatly and seemed more urgent.  
  
Before he could think anymore, a vampire jumped out from behind a dumpster. It threw a punch at him and he blocked it with his forearm. The battle went on in a flurry of kicks and punches. Connor made one mistake by leaving his face wide open. The vampire hit him hard enough to send the boy spinning to the ground. The vampires hands were inches away from his throat when it exploded into a cloud of dust.  
  
A pretty girl stood there with a make-shift stake in hand. She offered her other hand to help him up. "Are you okay?" Connor got up without her help, grunting a little, furious at himself for getting saved by a girl. "I'm Dawn."  
  
He sized her up. "Connor. What are you a Slayer?"  
  
She laughed. "Well, not exactly. I know two, one of 'em's my sister. Don't be scared. ."  
  
"I'm never scared," he insisted defensively.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, that I came to give you a heads up that my sister and two of her friends are looking for you. Don't know why, but they are." An extreme awkward silence followed. "What brings you to Sunnydale?"  
  
Connor looked up at Dawn. He recognized the voice from his dream. "You're her."  
  
Dawn looked at him in confusion. "What'd yo. . ." Her sentence was cut off by a huge green hand smashing into the side of her face. Dawn flew into the wall where she hit her head and crumpled into a heap unconscious.  
  
Connor was furious. The light from his dream had just been found and was knocked unconscious by a seven foot tall green demon with lots of horns. He discovered new strength in his fury and proceeded to beat the demon down with his fists. It died shortly after.  
  
The Destroyer came up to the young girl and gently touched her forehead. It was bleeding and bruised severely from the wall and demon hit. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to his temporary home.  
  
***  
  
Giles was beginning to clean up after a hard solo research session at the Magic Box, when he saw a passage that caught his eye. It was about the Key.  
  
Fearless Wretch insanity, He watches lurking beneath the sea. Timeless sleep has been upset. He awakens, Hunter of the Shadows is rising. Immortal in madness he dwells. And as the Key walks into his life, she showed what needs to be shown. And they always knew what was right, just didn't know that he might, peel away and choose to see was such a different side. And they will see Twilight.  
He gathered up his books quickly and prepared to pay his Slayer a visit. 


	3. First Meetings

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Spoilers: For those who were wondering. . . ~Season 6 for Buffy after All The Way (Spike doesn't love Buffy, but help out a lot Don't worry, still love the incredibly hot man/vampire he is. We treat him well) and Willow and Tara just broke up, no forgetting spell. ~Season 3 for Angel in the middle of Tomorrow. Connor runs off in the middle of the episode, never shoving Angel into a box and Cordy never went all higher being. And Grooslaug was never there.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Chapter Title: First Meetings  
  
Summary: Connor is taking care of Dawn and meets some friends of his dad. And who is that shadow that's lurking around Angel?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Connor brushed away some of Dawn's hair before he began to wash her wound. He washed and dressed it. Just when he finished, Dawn woke up. "Where am I?"  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe."  
  
Dawn tried to sit up, but failed falling back into the bed. "Not going to try that one for a little bit." Connor grinned.  
  
"You've got a little bump on your head."  
  
"Okay. I think I'll lay here for a little while longer." She sighed contentedly. "So what does bring you to Sunnydale? You never told me."  
  
He was planning on saying. 'You. You've been in my dreams. What do you want.' But he didn't think it would fair to well. "Needed to get away for awhile."  
  
"I understand that one. My sister tends to be overprotective. You know, trying to hide me from things that are obviously there. What did your parents do?"  
  
"They're dead," he said stiffly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"Oh, well. My dad left six years ago and Mom died in February."  
  
"Was it a vampire?"  
  
"No. A brain tumor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What happened to the demon?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
Dawn smiled jokingly. "Can you give any answers that are more than one word long." Connor was about to retort, but found he couldn't bring himself to do it. Now that was where the inner turmoil came. Holtz had told him to leave everyone and fight on your own. But here came this girl - from his dream no less - and she was trying to socialize with him, and he wasn't offended. A hand waving in front of his face ceased further thinking. "Connor? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah. I just kind of blanked out there."  
  
"I do that a lot. Where did you come from?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions," he said with a smile.  
  
"Well, considering the fact you just saved my life I'd like to know a little bit more about you." They chuckled a little bit.  
  
There was a thump in the distance and a yelling that followed shortly. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Dawn tried to sit up and explain to her sister, but she got dizzy and had to fall back again. She saw Willow come up to her and gently examine her forehead.  
  
"I'm sure this isn't what it looks like," said Willow loud enough for Buffy to hear. Then she whispered to Dawn, "This isn't what it looks like right?"  
  
"Yeah," was her response in sarcasm. "As if I'd do that."  
  
"Connor, what are you doing in Sunnydale?" asked Angel.  
  
"Trying to get away from you," he said standing up looking as if he were prepared to fight or run.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, son," reasoned Angel.  
  
"SON?!" exclaimed Buffy, Willow, and Dawn. "Since when do you have a teenage son?" finished Buffy.  
  
"So, you're lying to them, like you lied to me about Dad. Guess things don't change."  
  
Angel finally realized it at that moment. "I didn't kill Holtz."  
  
"Liar! I saw the bite marks. Justine saw you do it."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Dawn. "You said that a vampire killed your dad. But if he's your Dad. . .but how can this other guy be your Dad WHAT is going on here?" Connor smirked at her attitude, an action not gone unnoticed by Angel.  
  
"Well. . ." began the vampire, but his son ran further into the warehouse and out into the night. "That went well."  
  
He turned around to see a really mad Buffy. "Care to explain?"  
  
***  
  
Connor stormed through Fehr graveyard. To say he was confused was the understatement of the year. Angel was there, lying to the people he didn't know, but seemed to know him, and he was starting to like the girl that haunted his dreams. In fury he kicked a gravestone down. "Oh, now that wasn't necessary now was it?"  
  
He spun around to meet a platinum blonde vampire with a black duster. "What do you want?" he demanded reaching for the stake in his sleeve.  
  
"I'm not here to feed, just picking up some fags and going back to my crypt," he said lifting up a box of Marlboro's. Connor didn't believe him, the only good vampires are dusted ones. The vampire blocked both punches given by the boy and instinctively backhanded him. "Bloody 'ell! I just hit you!" He sniffed the air. "And you smell like the bloody poof!" Connor became even more confused by the vampires sudden behavior.  
  
"What do you mean 'bloody poof'?"  
  
"Angel. Bloody Peaches. Don't tell me he's back in town. If he finds out I'm here he'll shove a bloody Sequoia through my chest."  
  
"You know Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. My Grandsire. Never liked the bloody nancy boy. To soft since he got his bloody soul."  
  
Ignoring the immense usage of the word bloody, Connor asked, "Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"He turned the enemy side, came back after sleeping with the Slayer; bloody shame to vampires I'll tell you, and stole my woman before going back to saving the bloody puppies."  
  
Connor decided he liked this guy. "Connor," he said introducing himself.  
  
"Spike."  
  
***  
  
"Is everything ready for tomorrow night?" asked the head demon.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Very good. Angelus shall return to us soon." 


	4. Bronze Fun

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Spoilers: For those who were wondering. . . ~Season 6 for Buffy after All The Way (Spike doesn't love Buffy, but help out a lot Don't worry, still love the incredibly hot man/vampire he is. We treat him well) and Willow and Tara just broke up, no forgetting spell. ~Season 3 for Angel in the middle of Tomorrow. Connor runs off in the middle of the episode, never shoving Angel into a box and Cordy never went all higher being. And Grooslaug was never there.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be and Battery, and finally Michelle Branch's Drop in the Ocean *Whew!*)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Title: Bronze Fun  
  
Summary: The two gang's go Bronzing and something sparks for a few people.  
  
Unfortunately, well, you'll just have to read and find that out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy sat on the couch in shock by the huge amount of information being told to her in the past hour. She just found out that Angel had a kid last year and who is now a teenager. And that he had completely forgiven Wesley for taking the baby. And now her sister was in a prophesy. Could this day get any better? Willow came into the living room. "I called to the mansion and invited all of the LA peoples to the Bronze tomorrow night so we could all meet and catch up and talk." Buffy had thought too soon.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was at the Bronze. Cordelia made the introductions. "This is Gunn, Fred, Angel, Lorne, and Wesley."  
  
Anya made their introductions. "Xander, Willow, Buffy, Tara, Giles, and Dawn." After which, she immediately grabbed Xander to dance and Cordelia went to find some poor soul to take as her own, figuratively speaking. She had muttered something about seeing a man named Ken. Giles and Wesley left the Bronze to do some Watcher one-on-one, almost everyone else went to the dance floor to dance. After about a two minute span, there was only Tara and Lorne left at the table.  
  
"So, Strudel, I see something is bothering you," said Lorne taking a drink.  
  
"Oh, it's n-nothing. I just have the headaches right here." She rubbed a place a few inches above her temples.  
  
Lorne chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were growing horns. Let me read you sweet cheeks." She offered her hand palm up and Lorne laughed again. "Not like that. Sing for me."  
  
Tara looked stunned for a moment. "O-Okay. 'And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed. What could be worse than leaving something behind. And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow. It's loneliness she finds'. . ." Lorne signaled her to stop. He seemed a little more nervous than before. "W-What did you see?"  
  
"First of all, those horns that are supposedly growing, are going to grow. You're going to turn a very pretty shade of blue. A Pylean demon, that's what I am."  
  
"A-A demon?" she asked scared and confused.  
  
"That's right, Tara. And the power you have now as a cute little Wicca is going to be multiplied ten-fold."  
  
"Please don't tell. I-I'm not going to hurt anyone am I?" Tara asked alarmed.  
  
"No, but don't be surprised if some weird things start happening." Before she could ask he got up to go get another drink.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Connor saw when he walked into the Bronze, was Dawn dancing with her friends to the fast beated music. And could she dance! After the song had ended, Dawn spotted Connor, smiled and came over. "Hey, I was just finishing dancing to "Battery"." When she saw his confused look she explained, "You know, by Metallica." Just then the song Drop In the Ocean came on. "Let's dance."  
  
Connor shifted uneasily. "I-I don't know um, how to, um. . ."  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's easy. I'll show you," she said smiling, dragging him out to the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Angel held each other closely as Drop In the Ocean began.  
  
*Love took me by the hand. Love took me by surprise. Love led me to you, and love opened up my eyes.*  
  
Angel sighed. "I should have told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"About Connor."  
  
"No, it's okay. It's your business. Not really mine anymore."  
  
*And I was drifting away, like a drop in the ocean. And now I realize. That nothing has been as beautiful as, when I saw heaven's skies.*  
  
Buffy chuckled a bit. "Willow thought that he was maybe your long lost cute brother and you didn't want me to know about because you'd be jealous." She made a mental note not to ramble anymore.  
  
"Well, I probably would be."  
  
Buffy looked up at him.  
  
*In your eyes. In your eyes.*  
  
They went into a gentle kiss.  
  
*And every time, I drift away. I lost myself in you. And now I see, I can be me. In everything I do.*  
  
***  
  
The two young teenagers were dancing. Connor thought that he was doing a fairly good job considering the fact it was his first time.  
  
*Cause I was feeling as small, as a drop in the ocean. And now I realize. That nothing has been as beautiful. As when I saw heaven's skies. In your eyes. In your eyes.*  
  
Dawn grinned. This song fit so perfectly with what was going on in her head. She subconsciously snuggled closer, feeling safe. Connor grinned at this and accepted her.  
  
***  
  
Angel was walking through the graveyard. He had just said goodnight to Buffy and was walking back to the mansion. Nothing else had happened besides that kiss. It made him feel. . .pleasant. Buffy had asked him to go to the Bronze with her the next night.  
  
Suddenly a shadow passed through his line of vision. A man in all black clothing stepped out chanting a phrase in a language that Angel didn't understand. Then he felt the pulling that he felt four years ago.  
  
His soul was moving out of him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Angel fell to the ground, his face pain contorted and whispered, "I'm sorry," before passing out.  
  
The man came out and stood in front of the vampire. Suddenly, he jumped up and with a fluent motion, snapped the man's neck. "Thanks," he said grinning evilly, walking off into the night.  
  
Angelus had returned. 


	5. Wronging Begins

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Spoilers: For those who were wondering. . . ~Season 6 for Buffy after All The Way (Spike doesn't love Buffy, but help out a lot Don't worry, still love the incredibly hot man/vampire he is. We treat him well) and Willow and Tara just broke up, no forgetting spell. ~Season 3 for Angel in the middle of Tomorrow. Connor runs off in the middle of the episode, never shoving Angel into a box and Cordy never went all higher being. And Grooslaug was never there.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it)  
  
Chapter Title: Wronging Begins  
  
Summary: Now, that Angelus is back, his first action will be. . . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy was getting all dolled up for her date with Angel. 'No, it's not a date,' she kept telling herself. She looked through her closet for the perfect outfit. She decided on an LBD that went three inches above her knee, was spaghetti strap, and swooped down just enough to be flirty.  
  
The doorbell rang and she went downstairs to open it. Dawn was staying at a friends house and Willow was at the Magic Box talking with Giles, Wesley, and Fred. Angel was outside, waiting for her. "Are you ready, L. . Buffy." Buffy didn't notice the near slip up and left the house giddily. "You look really, good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buffy started to head the quick way to the Bronze. "Wait," said Angel stopping her. "Let's go the long way, so we can talk quietly." They walked through the quiet graveyard talking softly to each other.  
  
After rounding a corner, they stumbled upon a nest of 14 vampires. "Oh, God," muttered Buffy. The nest jumped up and attacked them. Buffy broke off a tree branch and proceeded to stake the vampires. Angel killed four of them and then stood back in the shadows where Buffy couldn't see.  
  
She managed to stake six vampires without any problems. Three advanced on her back and held her and the fourth came up front and bit her. As his broke the skin, there was dust to her right, back, left, and to the front, where Angel stood. Buffy fell to the ground. "Boy I'm worn out."  
  
He crouched down to check her injury. "Well that's too bad, Lover." Buffy froze for a moment before spinning her head to meet the vamped out face of Angelus. He sunk his fangs into the undamaged side of her neck and began to drink. Buffy couldn't fight or move out of the position, so she cried in fear and pain and sorrow.  
  
Buffy's vision became blurred to where she couldn't think straight. She felt her head being tipped back and a burning liquid slide down her throat. Her reflexes told her to drink. The world went black and she felt cold.  
  
***  
  
Dawn was sitting on Connor's bed teaching him how to play poker. "So if I have three kings and two aces, that's a full house right?"  
  
Dawn stared at him. "Yeah, I guess I'll fold," she said putting her cards down.  
  
"Okay, I was just wondering, but I don't have that," he said grinning.  
  
She threw her cards at him and tried to tackle him down with tickling. That was when she felt something cold land in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, my God," she muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up in concern.  
  
"I don't know. But something isn't right."  
  
***  
  
Angelus stood in front of the crumpled body. He heard a noise behind him and turned to check it. When he looked back, there was Buffy standing up. "Hello, Sugar-Daddy," she said before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. 


	6. Suprise!

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Spoilers: For those who were wondering. . . ~Season 6 for Buffy after All The Way (Spike doesn't love Buffy, but help out a lot Don't worry, still love the incredibly hot man/vampire he is. We treat him well) and Willow and Tara just broke up, no forgetting spell. ~Season 3 for Angel in the middle of Tomorrow. Connor runs off in the middle of the episode, never shoving Angel into a box and Cordy never went all higher being. And Grooslaug was never there.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it) It's about to get real good!  
  
Chapter Title: Surprise!  
  
Summary: Tara gets some more advice from Lorne and the Magic Box gets a few surprise visitors.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"W-What do you think that I s-should expect?" asked Tara. She was with Lorne at the mansion in his room.  
  
"Well, you're headaches will get worse, I suggest drinking hot water and cloves with cyan pepper."  
  
"Cyan pepper?"  
  
"It numbs your head. My mom used to do it for me." Tara nodded as she looked at her hands. They were turning bluer by the day. It was a good thing that she hadn't seen any of the gang since the Bronze night, they would know something was wrong with her being blue. "And you might get this strange power thing. I inherited singing and reading people. Works out great. My Uncle Jem could bend into these impossible shapes. He joined some FBI like agency in a different dimension because of it. Tara. . ." He noticed that she shifted at this. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing. It's silly." Lorne looked at her. "It's just. . .why do you keep calling me Tara. I-I know that it's my name a-and all, but at the Bronze, you called me Strudel. I-I kind of liked it."  
  
"Well, Strudel it is baby-face." Tara smiled. "Are you ready to tell them?" She nodded and they headed to the Magic Box hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
"No, I swear we looked at that one already," Anya told Xander. They - being Giles, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Dawn, Willow, Anya, and Xander while Spike sat in the corner being bored - were looking through books for information on the new Key prophecy.  
  
"No, this is volume 2. You're thinking of volume 1," Xander replied, waving the book in front of his girlfriend.  
  
"Listen Mr. Thinks-He-Knows..." Anya began. She was cut off by a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey guys! What ya up to?" Buffy said walking into the Magic shop.  
  
"You seem unusually perky tonight," Willow said with a mischievous grin. "Watcha been doing? I haven't seen you since last night." Buffy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, a late patrol," she said. "I was tired and I didn't want to wake you guys. So, anything new on the Key prophecy?"  
  
"Nadda," said Xander. He was interrupted by the bell jingling and Angel coming in.  
  
Wesley looked up from her book. "Angel. Where were you last night?"  
  
He waved in his hand. "Oh, there was a demon that went down to the sewers. Tracked it. Killed it. And had to change." He looked around. "Is everyone here?"  
  
Fred grinned with pride. "Oh, well, Gunn's looking at the 'toys' as he calls them, in the back and we're not sure where Lorne is."  
  
Willow sighed loudly. "Don't you hate it when prophesies are always mentioned once, but never mentioned again. Anywhere."  
  
"That does seem to be a problem. That's why I go to Xander," supplied Anya. "We sometimes play this game during stressful times, where. . . "  
  
"Ahn. Please stop," begged Xander.  
  
"Are you sure that the books have been thoroughly updated?" asked Giles. Anya excitedly got up and ran to the cash register to count money, her second favorite thing to do during stressful times.  
  
"So, what's going on here?" Angel asked, looking at the massive piles of books.  
  
"Giles found a prophesy with the Key in it and we're looking for some more info," Willow chirped.  
  
"Oh," he nodded.  
  
"Buffy, I was wondering if you could go on patrol tonight," Giles asked. "Gunn went to a pub and heard something about a new demon in town. It seems to be causing a bit of a ruckus. Perhaps you could ask around."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Buffy said.  
  
"You might want to take one of these," Gunn said returning from the back room and tossing a cross to Buffy. "In case you get into to much trouble." The cross clattered to the floor and Buffy flinched away from it. Spike, who had been standing quietly in a corner, took a step towards her.  
  
"I'll be okay. I mean, when was the last time I used one of thos. . ." Her sentence had been cut off by Spike punching Buffy square in the jaw. When Buffy faced him, she had lost control and her vampire face had emerged. Everyone in the room either gasped or screamed except for Spike. He smirked.  
  
"I knew there was something not right about you," he said laughing. "You're a bloody vampire."  
  
Dawn took a step forward, being stopped by Spike's hand on her shoulder. "Buffy? Is that you?"  
  
The vampiress laughed. "Oh, yeah Dawnie. It's me. Just overly powerful and could take down all your as. . ."  
  
Her sentence was cut off by the door opening with Tara and Lorne entering holding hands and laughing. Everyone could see Buffy lick her teeth and then she lunged for the couple. She was stopped by Angel shoving her into bookcases. She laughed again. "Fine. You wanted me to leave, you should've just asked." Buffy headed for the door. "Oh, and I'll see you later." The door closed leaving a stunned silence over the two gangs.  
  
"Wow," was all Gunn could mutter. That was the only sound for a few minutes.  
  
"What the frilly heck was that kiddies?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Apparently, Buffy has become a vampire," answered Wesley.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Xander distastefully.  
  
Anya remarked, "Well, maybe there's a spell. To turn her back. Willow? Giles? Tara? Wesley? There's a spell for everything. I mean, I even found one that will remove unwanted hair from warts."  
  
"We'll most certainly look Anya, but I doubt that there is such a spell," said Giles taking off his glasses and cleaning them. It was followed by more silence.  
  
"Um, guys," said Fred timidly. "Wouldn't she be super strong girl?"  
  
Everyone looked at her in confusion. Willow's eyes opened wide in realization. "Oh! You mean that, since she's the Slayer and adding vampire power on top of that. Oh. That is kind of bad. Wow." Silence.  
  
Something about Angel caused Tara to look at him. Something was off. Not quite right. She began to look harder for her answer. It was as if Tara had actually gone into Angel's mind. Tara grasped the counter to keep from falling. She saw images of him and Buffy together in an interesting position, Angel vamping out and biting Buffy, and a man saying some language causing great pain in Angel.  
  
Then she concentrated on his aura. The other night, it had been a little bit black with gold covering the top of it, like it was sealing the darkness, and a thin redness humming around that. Now, it was completely black with red swirls in and around it. Something definitely wasn't right.  
  
"Well," said Giles placing his glasses back on finally, "we do have Angel to help bring her down and now Spike can. . ."  
  
"Hey, who said that I would," he mentioned. Everyone looked at him oddly. "My bloody first intention is to get out of this town ASAP."  
  
"Why?" asked Dawn shakily.  
  
"This kind of bloody thing happened about eighty, ninety years ago in Venice. That Slayer took over all of the vampire hordes in that bloody town."  
  
"I remember reading about that," commented Wesley. "Though it was never written how she was vanquished, just that her demonic circles broke up."  
  
"Oh, well. She got piss drunk one night and stayed out to bloody long," Spike answered shrugging, having the sudden urge for a fag.  
  
Tara took a step forward towards the older vampire. "You're not Angel." All heads turned to her. Usually when Tara had full attention, she got nervous and began to stutter, but at that moment, she didn't notice anyone except the monster in front of her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Angel."  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" yelled Tara. "Who are you?" He grinned and tried to lunge at her. "Fubzi Feitn!" she exclaimed holding her hand in front of her and Lorne. A gel like wall surrounded the both of them, keeping the vampire out.  
  
"Oh, shoulda seen that one coming," he said grinning. He turned around to face the table. "That's right ladies and gentlemen. Angelus is back. And it's about time to see some fun in this town with my girlfriend. Toodles." Before leaving he fake lunged at the pair by the counter. Lorne flinched a little bit, but Tara didn't move. Angelus blew her a good-bye kiss.  
  
After he had left, Anya mentioned. "Is anyone else in complete and total shock." A majority of the group raised their hands.  
  
"Hey, Glinda. How'd you know that Peaches wasn't the poof?"  
  
She grinned slightly at his choice of words and sat down in the nearest chair. Now, she was nervous. Lorne placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which relieved her a bit. "I-I, um. . ." Before any explanations could be made the Magic Box bell rang once more.  
  
Xander jumped up grabbing a cross from the shelf. "Back demon! Back!"  
  
The male grinned. "You know that would work if I were a vampire," he said in his monotone voice. Willow stood up from the table.  
  
"Oz?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh! We're very evil!  
  
~ What's Oz doing there?  
  
~ Is Tara going to tell about her demoness?  
  
~ Plus. . .Another friend from the past will make a return.  
  
And as always. . . . . . . . . REVIEW PLEASE! It equals much motivation on our part. 


	7. You Gotta Have Faith

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Spoilers: For those who were wondering. . . ~Season 6 for Buffy after All The Way (Spike doesn't love Buffy, but help out a lot Don't worry, still love the incredibly hot man/vampire he is. We treat him well) and Willow and Tara just broke up, no forgetting spell. ~Season 3 for Angel in the middle of Tomorrow. Connor runs off in the middle of the episode, never shoving Angel into a box and Cordy never went all higher being. And Grooslaug was never there.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it) It's about to get real good! And even better now!  
  
A's/N: Thanks to shahid (We're working on the Wes thing. It's our first one where Wes has a lot to say), liz, Oz0608, Kat (Thanks Gal:-), Money (Easy on the slang Girlie), Queen Boadicea, anne, White Wolf 3, and V for reviewing. Read note above about feedback on previous line.  
  
Chapter Title: Cause You've Gotta Have Faith  
  
Summary: You finally find out who that creepy demon is in the beginning! What is Oz doing there, and another friend comes back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy pulled Angelus into an alleyway. "They knew?" she asked with a pouting lip.  
  
"It was that witch," he said starting to kiss her.  
  
"Willow?" she asked in-between the kisses.  
  
"No. The other one."  
  
"Tara. Wow! Didn't know she was that powerful," she said yanking at his coat.  
  
"Angelus!" yelled a voice down the alley.  
  
"He ruined the mood," muttered Buffy.  
  
He stroked her hair smiling. "Later."  
  
The vampire stepped into the light. "Roxinu Girhattiza wants an audience with you." Angelus sighed and followed the vampire.  
  
Angelus strutted into the factory, Buffy beside him. "You sent for me O Evil One?" he said, sarcasm and annoyance dripping from his voice.  
  
"Angelus, so nice to see you after all these years," Roxinu Girhattiza said.  
  
Buffy arched an eyebrow and asked, "Who's the old ugly guy?"  
  
"An old friend you could say," the demon said. He glared down at Buffy, already not liking her.  
  
"Who's the twit?" he asked Angelus.  
  
The vampire growled deep in his throat. "You know she could kick your ass from here to next week right?"  
  
Buffy grinned and said, "Maybe I should show him." She took a step closer to Roxinu. Angelus held her back though.  
  
"Maybe later. For now I'd like to know why he felt he needed to bother me."  
  
Roxinu chuckled. "I'd like you to come back to us Angelus." Angelus laughed. "You mock me. But you still bare my mark. I bid you to do something for me."  
  
Angelus laughed again. "Why should I work for you? Again. I already explained I'm not big on the friendship deal."  
  
Buffy slapped his chest. "Let's at least hear him out." He growled. She pulled him down into a kiss. "Come on. You've gotta have faith."  
  
***  
  
"Oz?" asked Willow. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I came back for a visit. Something was telling me to." He took a look around. "You guys look like you just say a ghost."  
  
"You have no idea," muttered Wesley. At his confused look Wesley answered, "Angelus has returned and sired Buffy."  
  
He nodded his head and there was an element of shock in his eyes. "Wow."  
  
"Tara, weren't you going to tell us something?" asked Anya. Her facial features weren't as excited as they commonly were. She had a look of pure terror on her face.  
  
"Well. I-I'm turning into a demon." A collective gasp was heard around the table as she took off the scarf she had around her hair. It revealed aqua blue horns growing in her forehead.  
  
"Uh, well, um, uh," stuttered Xander.  
  
Anya piped up cheerily, "Congratulations! What kind of demon are you? If you're a vengeance demon, I'd be glad to give you some pointers."  
  
"That's nice of you, but I'm a Pylean and I'm not really sure what I do yet," Tara said, shifting her weight nervously.  
  
"She's changing rather quickly," said Lorne. "We'll know pretty soon what our little cupcake can do."  
  
Tara grinned at this other little nickname. "Well, this is quite a shocking point," mumbled Giles cleaning his glasses.  
  
"I think we're screwed," said Anya in her nothing-but-straight-forward manner.  
  
"Hey," said Fred panicking slightly. "We've gotta have faith."  
  
There was a great pause in the air. "Now that could work," said Wesley rubbing his scar.  
  
"What could. . .Oh," said Willow. "Do we have to?"  
  
"Have to what?" asked Cordelia.  
  
"Willow can you make a pardon by the governor. Doesn't have to be real," said Wesley.  
  
The red-head nodded pulling out her iBook. "Yeah. Give me twenty minutes at the most."  
  
"Hello," said Cordelia loudly. "Am I the only one who doesn't understand this?"  
  
"I'm with the cheerleader on this." Spike lit a cigarette, not caring about the signs on the wall.  
  
Wesley looked up from Willow's computer. "We're going to get Faith out of jail. Tonight."  
  
Everyone was silent. "I'll do it," said Spike shrugging. "It's only seven and I'm bored out of my bleeding mind."  
  
Within 15 minutes, Willow had created a pardon to get Faith out of jail. Wesley handed it to Spike along with some of Buffy's clothes from the training room. "These aren't quite her style, but they're close enough."  
  
Spike eyed them. "Bet she's a firecracker if these aren't her regulars." When he saw their looks he said, "All right. What should I tell her?" he asked tossing the clothes into his DeSoto.  
  
"Nothing. I want her to be here when she finds out. Tell her that something bad has happened and we need her help," Wesley said. "If she asks why we can't use Buffy, tell her that you can't tell her that you can't explain to her why because by telling her, you'd be telling her something you were told not to tell her because telling her would have disastrous effects."  
  
"So I should just keep my bloody mouth shut," Spike said as he climbed into his car.  
  
"Yes, that's the general idea," said Wesley. He wouldn't admit it, but the though of bringing his Slayer-gone-bad-gone-repentant sent shivers up his spine. What if being jail had driven her more insane? What if she had broken loose and disappeared? He slapped the hood of the car and said, "Bring her back in one piece. She can be very disagreeable and she likes to pick fights."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and hit the accelerator. He screeched off down the road and soon disappeared into the night.  
  
Wesley went back into the Magic Box just in time to see Cordelia have her eyes glaze over white. "It's Connor. Angelus and Buffy found him and, oh god." She shook her head and looked at everyone with clear brown eyes. "We need to find Connor."  
  
Dawn sat up in her chair. "I know where he is."  
  
Gunn got up. "I'll drive." Wesley, Dawn, Willow, and Gunn went to the warehouse to try and find the Destroyer.  
  
"Why don't you wait here," said Dawn unbuckling.  
  
"I don't think. . ." began Willow.  
  
"He trusts me. And if anything happens I'll give you the signal."  
  
"What's the signal?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Me screaming insanely." He nodded as she got out of the car.  
  
***  
  
Spike stood in the waiting room smoking a cigarette. The secretary there glared at him, but kept working. A brunette haired girl stepped out from the door wearing tight leather pants and a tight gray woman's tank-top. He could tell that she wore a black bra underneath. "You must be Faith."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Spike threw the butt into the trash can. "Let's see you have dark hair, this tall," he said indicating with his hand, "name of Faith, you're criminally insane. Looks like the Whelp's bloody description."  
  
"Whatever," Faith rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To get you out," Spike said simply. "Let's go, the longer we wait the worse it could get." As he walked out the door he muttered, "Though I don't bloody see how."  
  
"What do mean?" Faiths boots thumped as she walked faster to catch up with the vampire. "Why do you need me, the screwed up Slayer? Why don't you just get B the Magnificent to fix it for you? Or can't she handle it? Is she throwing another fit? I knew she'd screw up one of these days. I bet-" Faith's sentence was cut short by Spike's hand. It was clamped over her mouth.  
  
"You'd better stop talking about things you don't know one bloody thing about," he said. He turned and opened his car door.  
  
"Wow. Big Bad Vampire sounds a little scared," Faith smiled mischievously. "Why don't you fill me in."  
  
"I am not scared. She may be-" he stopped, remembering his promise to Wesley. "You'll see. Get in the bloody car." They drove for awhile before Spike asked, "What're you bloody well in for?"  
  
"Murder two. I killed the deputy mayor in Sunnydale and a volcanologist. Caused a lot of public disturbances. Stuff like that." She looked out the window and grinned. "How're things in SunnyD? You still chipped?"  
  
"How do you know?" asked Spike looking over at her. "Buffy told you."  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Hell god came to town. That one was a bloody lot of fun. Until Slayer died."  
  
"Why'd you stay around?  
  
"Bloody well felt bad for what happened. Plus I didn't have a bloody place to stay."  
  
"Sex?" Spike looked at her incredulously. "Oh come on. I ask everyone about their sex life. So how's yours been?"  
  
"Now why the bloody hell would you like to now about that? How's yours?"  
  
Faith smiled and stifled a laugh. "Pretty crappy since Sunnydale. Before I turned myself in, I found this one guy and he had me act like Madonna from that one Vogue video or something. I had never seen it, but guessed my way around. Think I did okay." She looked over at the vampire. "But I think that I'll lay off that stuff for awhile." Faith changed her voice a little bit. "'Because it's wrong.'" Faith said nothing for a minute or two, looking out the window. She had look on her face that told Spike she was deep in memories. Then her face lit up. There was a mean gleam in her eyes and she turned to Spike. She casually asked him, "So, I know you drink, but what do you like? Beer, whisky...champagne?" She smiled at the look on his face. "Oops. Did I tread on forbidden ground?"  
  
"No, it's just that...why champagne? Seems sort of an odd thing to say that's all," Spike stuttered.  
  
"Oh I dunno," Faith said. She tilted her head to the side as if she were thinking. Then she pressed her lips together and made a loud POP sound. "I was thinking that I liked warm champagne." She made the POP sound again.  
  
"You sneaky little devil! It was you!" Spike sputtered. He ranted in many different colorful words while Faith laughed. "Will you stop laughing your bloody head off? It's not funny!"  
  
They talked for a little bit longer, telling each other stories of sexual escapades and violence that each had endured. Finally Faith brought up, "So how's Baby Doll?"  
  
"Baby Doll?"  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Oh, Bit." They were close to Sunnydale by then and Spike started to gun up the gas. "She's pretty good. Not so much of a baby."  
  
"And your name doesn't relate to her size." She looked at the speedometer. "You're gonna run over the sign aren't you?"  
  
His speed immediately decreased. "No. I bloody well wasn't." She laughed again.  
  
"How bad are things here?" she asked when things calmed down.  
  
"Bad enough to illegally bust you out of jail," he said driving past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"That's your Watchers job." They said nothing else until they got to the shop. 


	8. Help

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it) It's about to get real good! And even better now! So keep 'em coming!  
  
Chapter Title: Help  
  
Previously: The Fang Gang came to Sunnydale looking for Connor who was in search of the Key. Angelus was brought back, again, and sired Buffy. Oz and Faith have returned. In the last chapter Cordelia had a vision of Connor so Dawn, Wesley, and Gunn rush to his aid.  
  
Preview: A friendship grows while Dawn tries to talk to Connor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cordelia peeked over Anya's shoulder. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Since there's nothing better to do, I'm going over wedding plans," she replied flipping through bridal magazines.  
  
"Oh really?" said Cordy excitedly pulling up a chair. "What's your color scheme going to be?"  
  
"I'm going between burgundy and aqua," said Anya holding up the colors.  
  
Cordy took them in distaste. "Yuck! Are you crazy? The burgundy makes the room seem smaller, especially when you're using that little old chapel down the street. Now the aqua, if you went a shade or five different would might be tolerable. But what I'd really like is royal blue."  
  
"Oh, I never thought about that." Anya picked up another magazine. "What do you think about the China selections?"  
  
***  
  
Dawn walked uneasily into the warehouse. Through an open doorway, she saw Connor standing in front of a broken piece of mirror. She was about to go through the door, but stopped to eavesdrop. His hand was scratching his head nervously. "Hey, Dawn. I was just. . .heading over to the movies. Do you want to come?" Connor stopped and smacked his forehead. "Stupid!"  
  
Dawn decided to go in, trying not to smile too much. She knocked over a cardboard box before heading in. He looked shocked. "Sorry." She got closer to him. "Um, you might wanna come with me."  
  
"Why?" he asks placing the mirror behind another box.  
  
"We have an. . .issue. Or. . problem. And we all, really, really, really, really need you to. . .cometotheMagicBoxandtalkwiththegang. Please."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come to the Magic Box and talk with the gang."  
  
"No way," he said picking a shirt off of the floor.  
  
"But. Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
Dawn followed him around the room. "Because why?"  
  
"Because why do you need me there?"  
  
"Because there's a problem."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"I. . . I'm not allowed to tell."  
  
"Well, then forget it," he walked into the other room and slammed the door.  
  
Dawn stood there for a moment, and then got up the courage to follow. She whipped opened the door and it banged violently against the wall. "Oops." She focused her attention on him. "Okay, I understand that you've been alone almost all your life. But you have people, darn good people, who care about you now. So there's no time to be your 'lone Hunter of the Shadow' because you're not alone anymore." She let that sink in. "Plus Cordelia had a vision that something bad was going to happen to you and I really don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
He breathes a heavy sigh. "All right. I'll go." Dawn smiles.  
  
"Wow, that was touching," said Buffy, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
Dawn tried to grab Connor and go the other way, but Angelus was there. "I haven't been that choked up since, well. . .literally taken. Bad example."  
  
The Destroyer looked at her oddly. "Okay, I guess now would be the time to tell you the problem. My sister's a vampire and Angelus is back." Then she screamed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
We're SO very sorry for not updating in forever. We do promise that next Friday/Saturday there will be a new chapter! It was the end of the year and it was really rough. Equaling in no fanfic time. Sorry! Can you review us all the same?  
  
Next chapter:  
  
What'll happen to Dawn and Connor?  
  
How does Faith take out her frustration? 


	9. Fallen

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for all Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it) It's about to get real good! And even better now! So keep 'em coming! Please?  
  
Chapter Title: Fallen  
  
Previously: The Fang Gang came to Sunnydale looking for Connor who was in search of the Key. Angelus was brought back, again, and sired Buffy. Oz and Faith have returned. In the last chapter Cordelia and Anya have become friends while Dawn and Connor are being cornered by Angelus and Buffy.  
  
Preview: Dawn and Connor are in trouble and something terrible happens to one of the characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn screamed. Buffy smirked and vamped out. "Wow. You really are a wimp." She lunged at Dawn, but was knocked down by Connor. Angelus came by, picked him up and threw him into a wall.  
  
Dawn heard Gunn and Wesley outside. "In here," she yelled, picked a bar and smacked Angelus in the back. He threw her backwards into some crates where she cut up her arm pretty bad. The two men came in holding crosses.  
  
"Aww, crap!" exclaimed Buffy. "Spoiling all the fun."  
  
Angelus smiled at her pouting lip. He took her hand and led her to the door. He turned back to the group saying, "See ya guys later!"  
  
Dawn held her hand out to help Connor up. He hesitated a moment, then took her hand remembering what she had said. Gunn looked at the pair. "You kids okay?" They nodded.  
  
Connor put his hands in his pockets. "So, where's this Magic Box you guys are talking about?"  
  
***  
  
The quartet walked into the Magic Box to find Anya and Cordy chatting it up, Spike smoking a cigarette, Faith with her mouth hanging open, and everyone else sitting with blank stares. Wesley looked at Giles. "I take it you told her?"  
  
"She was getting impatient," replied the Watcher, taking another drink of Scotch. "Took quite a toll on the punching bag before and after."  
  
"What happened to your arm?" asked Faith, directing to Dawn and coming out of her trance.  
  
Dawn looked down while Anya got the First Aid Kit. "Angelus threw me into some crates." She shrugged. "He is Angelus after all." Faith got up and went to the back room again. Spike followed this time. Connor took the kit and helped her with her cuts. She looked at the back room. "What'd ya bet they'll be making out in five minutes?"  
  
"I don't think they will," replied Connor taking the anesthetic to her arm.  
  
"Want hard cash on that?"  
  
"Ten bucks."  
  
"You're on."  
  
***  
  
Faith marched over to the punching bag, drew back for a punch, and was stopped by the words, "Want a sparring partner?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sure." They circled each other. "Just so you know, I am always on top."  
  
"In which way, luv?" he asked blocking her throws. The spar commenced in a flurry of punches, blocks, and kicks. There was one point when the Slayer kicked straight up, catching him in the chin with her heel, and stayed in her vertical split position. Spike admired the work. "Nice."  
  
"You wish." They fought until Faith pinned him into the ground.  
  
***  
  
"They're rolling on the floor now," said Dawn to Connor.  
  
He dug around in his pocket and fished out ten dollars.  
  
Dawn stood at the door for a few more seconds. "Do we have to interrupt?" she asked Connor. He sighed and nodded when he started to see Faith's shirt come up. "Hey!" she yelled having them break their kiss. "There are minors in the room."  
  
The two of them left the room leaving the others to get up and situated. Faith grinned. "Told ya I'd come out on top." Spike smirked and went into the main part of the store. "Where'd Cordy go?" asked the Slayer.  
  
Anya looked up from her list. "Oh, she had a date with some guy named Ken."  
  
"At this hour? It's a little after midnight." asked Fred.  
  
The ex-demon shrugged. "He isn't a vampire."  
  
"So," began Faith. "What'd we do now?"  
  
Wesley looked up. "Prepare to hunt. We're going by the docks first."  
  
***  
  
Faith, Wes, and Spike walked down the docks. "I smell Peaches. He's close." They paused at the sound of laughter. Cordelia and her date were walking along the pier. "Bloody hell," said both Spike and Wes. Faith grinned.  
  
"Wow." The trio looked up to find Buffy sitting cross-legged on top of a crate. "We're supposed to kill Cordy. But you can still watch." She looked to her right. When everyone followed her gaze, they saw Angelus swing a sword over his head. It cut the rope, dropping the huge crate directly onto Cordelia and Ken. Buffy jumped off her own crate and went to her lover's side. They laughed and sauntered into the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Cordy only saw black. She fazed back and her eyes met the only person she never thought she'd see again. "Doyle?"  
  
***  
  
"You didn't kill them all?" yelled Roxinu in fury.  
  
Angelus rolled his eyes. He hated private audiences with R.G. "Sorry, well not really, but in the past you seemed to have problems with me killing people you don't order."  
  
"Does this mean you are going to answer to me again?"  
  
"Over my dead, well ashy body. I'm just interested in this whole Twilight deal."  
  
"I brought you back. You owe me. You aren't interested in 'the whole Twilight deal'."  
  
"Listen. I got better things to do. Call me when you've got another job you can't get done yourself." With that, Angelus left to go to his own room, leaving Roxinu Girhattiza fuming.  
  
Angelus entered his room to find Buffy lounging on the bed. "What was that all about?"  
  
He walked over to the bed and began kissing her. "Old R.G.'s mad we didn't kill Wesley, Spike, and was it Faith who was there?"  
  
She began to unbutton his shirt and kissed him some more. "Um-hum."  
  
"I didn't know Faithy was here." Angelus pulled at her shirt.  
  
"Less talky. More kissy," she said pouting. Happy to oblige he took that pouty lip into his mouth.  
  
***  
  
"Doyle?" Cordy questioned hazily. "You're dead."  
  
He smiled. "You have an incredible grasp of the obvious. And still no tact whatsoever."  
  
She winced in pain. "I hurt, Doyle."  
  
"You're dying," he said, looking in pity.  
  
"But the visions, the gang needs them."  
  
"You have two choices. One, to go back and stay in a coma for the rest of your life. Two, die and pass the visions on."  
  
She paused for a little bit. "How do I pass them on?"  
  
"Here's an incantation that you can say," said Doyle, pulling the paper from his pocket. "I used this last time. You just happen to get the visions when I kissed you."  
  
He laid the paper in front of her. She was about to start. "Wait. Who should I send it too?"  
  
"Your choice."  
  
Cordy looked at the incantation and began to chant.  
  
***  
  
Willow was shaking. She went into the back room claiming that she had to look at some other book resources. Instead she sat on the couch shaking. 'Why did Tara have to be right?' she thought. "I am addicted to magic."  
  
She felt the couch shift and looked up to see Oz. "I think I know why I'm here now," he said. Willow gave him a questioning look. "We're supposed to help each other."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My wolf and your magic addiction."  
  
"I am not addicted to magic and I thought you said your wolf was under control," she said getting off the couch.  
  
"The wolf's almost under control. I saw three witches in San Francisco. They helped a lot." He looked at her directly. "But when I came in. I heard you say that you did have an addiction."  
  
"I didn't say addiction!" Willow exclaimed. "I said. . . .problem."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What do you say to helping each other?" asked Oz. Her reply was cut off by a scream in the other room.  
  
***  
  
Giles was going through the inventory book when the phone rang. Anya was busy counting money. Knowing she would never give that job up, he answered the phone. "Hello, Magic Box."  
  
"Rupert," said a female voice that he knew very well. "It's Olivia."  
  
"Olivia," he said smiling, taking off his glasses. "Don't mean to be rude. But why are you calling?"  
  
"I think it's time that I came over and visited again."  
  
"It's not that I don't enjoy your company. It's just. . .we're experiencing a bit of a crisis at the moment. . .and. . ."  
  
"Well, that's to bad, Rupert, because I'm about to go on the plane. See you in a few hours." The phone went dead and Giles sighed deeply.  
  
Anya's scream cut him off from his next thought. Xander was by her in an instant. "Ahn. Ahn are you okay?" Willow and Oz came in from the back.  
  
Anya looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Xander. Oh God! It's Cordelia. She's dead!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
We're going to get together next weekend to write more. As always, REVIEW!!! 


	10. Visions, Captures, and Battles

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for all Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it) It's about to get real good! And even better now! So keep 'em coming! Please? Might we just say, there was a pathetic amount last time.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Shahid for reviewing! ;-)  
  
Chapter Title: Visions, Captures, and Battles  
  
Previously: The Fang Gang came to Sunnydale looking for Connor who was in search of the Key. Angelus was brought back, again, and sired Buffy. Oz and Faith have returned. In the last chapter Cordelia died by the order of Roxinu Girhattiza.  
  
Preview: Ehh. Just read. To much to put down.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She's what?" yelled Gunn.  
  
"Cordy!" exclaimed Anya, her eyes returning to normal. "She's dead. Angel. . ."  
  
"It's Angelus!" corrected Gunn.  
  
"Angelus," she said pointedly, "dropped a crate on top of Cordelia and her date. They're both dead now."  
  
Fred timidly raised her hand. "Um, how did you know that she died?"  
  
Anya stood up, with the help of her fiancée, and stated, "Well, I was counting money by the counter and then things got hazy and I saw Cordy and Ken smooshed with a big crate. And it looked like it hurt."  
  
"Sounds like you're getting a vision, baby-cakes," said Lorne.  
  
"A vision?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, just like the kind Cordy used to. . ." he dropped off. Tara patted his hand sympathetically.  
  
Fred looked up. "Maybe she did a spell to pass on her visions before she died." Everyone stared at her. "It could happen," she said blushing.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "Actually, you're not that far off. If Cordelia was a Seer, as you say, she had one chance to send her gift onto another being before she died. Evidently, that being is you, Anya."  
  
"Oh," she said nodding. "Cool!"  
  
The Magic Box door opened and in stepped three solemn people. Wes looked up. "Cordelia's dead."  
  
There was a beat of silence. "We know," said Xander. "Apparently, Cordy sent her visions to Ahn before she died."  
  
"We need help with the bodies," she said pointing back behind her.  
  
***  
  
The following night, after some much needed rest, the Gang's went out patrolling for Buffy and Angelus; leaving Dawn and Connor at the Summers home. The two teens were watching "Harriet the Spy". Connor chuckled. "That girl kind of looks like you."  
  
"As if," she shot back, throwing a pillow on top of him. He tossed it back to her, which she caught easily. "Um. . ." hesitated Dawn. "I was wondering, not that I'm not ungrateful that you're here! But, why are you here?"  
  
"I just had. . .a feeling."  
  
"And. . ." she prodded.  
  
Connor sighed. "I had a dream about you, before I met you."  
  
"That's really creepy," said Dawn, before throwing the pillow at him again. He threw it back at her and she ducked. They were so into their own laughter, that they didn't realize that Angelus had caught the pillow. Both stood up quickly.  
  
"Oh, how cute," Angelus said with mock sincerity. "Sorry to interrupt, but you know how these things go."  
  
There was a thud and Connor fell to the floor. Dawn looked up to see her sister with a crow bar from the chest. "Ooh!" she said grinning maniacally. "That's gonna leave a mark."  
  
Dawn made a break for the door, but Angelus grabbed her arm. She twisted her arm around and kicked him below the belt. Connor was conscious enough to see this happen, but fell under when he thought she was safe.  
  
Buffy blocked the doorway and back handed Dawn when she got there.  
  
***  
  
Faith and Spike walked into the Summers home to find the doorway a mess and Connor unconscious. It took them five minutes to revive him and another five to get the full story out. Spike laughed at the end. Faith smacked him on the back of the head. "It's not funny. Dawn has been kidnapped!"  
  
Spike rubbed the sore spot on his head, "Bloody hell woman! Not the story. It's just the part of where the Bit kicked Angelus in the balls. About four years ago there was a Halloween where all the bloody kids turned into their costumes. I had the Bit in my group, a bloody good vampire if I do say so myself. I told her that if she ever met Angelus, to kick the sod where it counts. Can't believe she remembered after all these years."  
  
Faith shook her head. "To get back on track. I'm gonna call Willow, Tara, Giles, Wes, all the magical people, and see if they can find the restoration spell. I think that's the only thing we have going for us right now."  
  
***  
  
All day, the entire gang researched for the restoration spell. Faith took out her impatience on the punching bag in back. By nightfall, the Slayer had had it and went back to the front of the store. "Have you found the spell yet?"  
  
All eyes looked around nervously as Willow squeaked, "No."  
  
She threw up her hands in frustration. "Screw this! I'll find her myself." With that she stormed out of the shop.  
  
Faith wondered around town, letting her 'spider-sense' tingle, which led her to the factory. She entered cautiously. "Faithy!" bellowed Angelus. "I was wondering when you were going to pay me a visit!"  
  
"Why don't you come welcome your favorite guest?" The Slayer walked in further, looking all around her.  
  
He stepped out from the shadow's on the balcony and jumped over the railing. Arms open wide, Angelus said, "Come and give me a hug."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
She jumped forward and took a swing. He blocked her easily and hit her down. Faith kicked his legs out from under him. She got two good cracks in the jaw before he kicked her across the room, where she smashed into the wall. The Slayer got up in time to block his next punch. "Let's see, what could we talk about?" muttered Angelus. "Oh, yeah! Your new boy toy!"  
  
Faith was startled enough to let him get one kick, cracking two ribs. "Come on. You didn't think I didn't know?" She punched him in the gut and the jaw, sending him staggering backwards. "His scent's pretty easy to remember. I'm just surprised you haven't given him a good roll in the sa. . ." Faith gave him a good number to the nose, causing it to bleed.  
  
"Hey! I know what we can talk about. Where's Dawn?" Angelus gave her what was soon to be a black eye. He got a good hold on her neck and threw her into the stairwell corner.  
  
"You know, I wish we could have finished my line of questioning first." Faith kicked him back, giving her enough time to stand up, no matter how dizzy she felt. Angelus was about to deliver a crushing blow, when a blur came by and tackled him.  
  
Wes punched Angelus twice in the face before getting thrown off. "Who sent in the cavalry?"  
  
While Wes distracted Angelus, Spike slipped over to Faith and made sure she was okay. Angelus, not loving the odds he was against, left the factory.  
  
Faith looked up at Wes. "Did you find the spell yet?"  
  
"Well you see. . ."  
  
"I don't want to see anything. Just tell me 'yes' or 'no'."  
  
"Yes, but we don't have a witch to do it."  
  
"Can't Willow just do it?"  
  
Spike down at her. "Here in lies our problem."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
TBC. . .  
  
And what is their problem, read more next week to find out.  
  
Plus, hopefully more romance action. 


	11. Turning Tables

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for all Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it) It's about to get real good! And even better now! So keep 'em coming! Please? Might we just say, there was a pathetic amount last time. This is about to blow your mind!  
  
Chapter Title: Turning Tables  
  
Previously: The Fang Gang came to Sunnydale looking for Connor who was in search of the Key. Angelus was brought back, again, and sired Buffy. Oz and Faith have returned. In the last chapter Cordelia died by the order of Roxinu Girhattiza and Anya got her visions. Faith battled it out with Angelus, only to get seriously hurt and restoration spell has a problem.  
  
Preview: Faith finds out the problem, Dawn and Buffy talk, and two more characters make a return.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What kind of problem?" demanded Faith.  
  
"Red won't do any magic," said Spike.  
  
She paused. "Crap." Another pause. "How'd you find me?"  
  
"That'd be Anya."  
  
***  
  
Faith stormed into the shop furious. "Why won't you do the spell?" Wesley pulled her over to a chair to clean her cuts.  
  
Willow looked up, a little nervous. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I've come to the conclusion of not doing magic for awhile. Or. . .ever again."  
  
"This is not the time for you to go cold turkey on us!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lorne interrupted. "Strudel can do it." Everyone starred at the shy, now completely blue Pylean.  
  
"W-What?" asked Tara, timidly.  
  
"You are a witch still. And your magic has been sprouting like a leaky faucet," he said smiling.  
  
"But, this is m-magic's I've never even b-been to. Stuff on the other end of the spectrum."  
  
"I believe you can do it."  
  
Tara paused for a minute thinking. "I'll do it. But don't be shocked if s- something weird happens."  
  
"Maybe we should have people go out and find Angelus," Connor suggested.  
  
Faith stood up. "Good idea. We'll go in teams of. . ."  
  
"You're not coming," said her Watcher.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No, you're bloody well not," said Spike. "You're hurt. So shut your gob and sit down." Amazingly, she relented; leaving herself, Tara, Lorne, Willow, and Giles prepare for the spell.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Angelus strolled down the street leaving Dawn chained up in their room. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere, they decided to go have some fun. They went by the Bronze to pick up someone to eat. Angelus noticed that Buffy was flirting with her food before dragging it out into the alleyway.  
  
He looked on proudly as his childe sank her fangs into the victim's neck. Suddenly, a rush of pain rippled through the Master vampire, causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
Angel looked up disoriented. He saw a blonde vampire feeding on a young man. He spun her around. She gazed at him and asked, "You want some, Sugar-Daddy?"  
  
He punched her in the face. She whipped her head around, looking bewildered through the vampire visage. "What?" Then her eyes widened in realization. "You got your soul back?!" She launched towards him and knocked him down. The vampire straddled and punched him once in the face. Angel struggled to get up. "What's wrong? You didn't seem to mind before."  
  
She looked up to where her hair fell on her face. "Oh, man! Meddling kids!" She slid out of her vampire face and gazed at him. "See you later, lover," said Buffy. She kissed him and then ran off.  
  
Fred and Connor came up. "What happened?" asked Angel.  
  
Connor regarded him coldly. "You sure he's not Angelus?"  
  
The girl looked at him. "I'm sure."  
  
Then everything came back.  
  
***  
  
Angel came in silently. Everyone just stared, having returned from the serch. "I-I have to make a call," muttered Angel. He was not looking forward to the third degree. In the middle of the call, the door opened.  
  
"Olivia?" asked Giles.  
  
"Sorry about being so late. Family and flight problems," she walked up and hugged him, which he returned well. "So, what's the trouble?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "I really don't think you should be here-"  
  
"Rupert," said Olivia, taking his chin gently. "Remember those scary people from the last time I was here? Weren't they the Gentlemen?" He nodded. "That was fun. Mostly."  
  
Angel hung up the phone and walked into the room where both gangs were waiting. They all stared at him. Finally Xander broke the silence, "You really screwed up this time dead boy."  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel said.  
  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time," Xander shouted, standing. "You turned Buffy into a vampire and you killed Cordy, her boyfriend, and God knows how many other innocent people all for a little fun."  
  
"It wasn't like that," Angel said. "I used to work with a vampire. When I got my soul, I left his cult. He came back."  
  
"Yeah, we've all heard that one before," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Harris," Gunn said. "If he says his soul was taken by a vampire, it was taken by a vampire."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well have you ever met Angelus?" Xander shot back. "We all got off easy compared to the last time!"  
  
"You'll fill me in later?" asked Olivia quietly to her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"Hey," Willow said. "No need to fight. Let's just hear what he has to say then ask our questions later."  
  
"I'm curious," Giles said, "you said you belonged to a cult of something. . ."  
  
"Yeah," the souled-vampire replied. "The vampire's name is Roxinu Girhattiza."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" exclaimed Spike. "All of this is old R.G.'s doing?" His grandsire nodded. "And Buffy is still with him?" Another nod. "We're soddin' screwed," he yelled lighting up.  
  
"What's wrong with R.G. o-or Roxinu?" asked Willow quietly. She kept fidgeting. Oz reached over and held her hands down on the table.  
  
"Roxinu is a powerful Master Vampire," explained Angel. "He manipulates certain things to his liking."  
  
"Is he as powerful as the Master?" asked Giles anxiously.  
  
Angel started, "I don't know. I never fought Roxinu-"  
  
Spike interrupted. "Yes he's as bloody powerful as the Master!" He shifted his shoulder. "Leaves you sore for a sodding week."  
  
Angel sighed. "You didn't have to fight him."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm glad I don't have a huge honkin' tattoo on my back."  
  
"Tattoo?" inquired Wesley.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said to the Watcher. "You ever seen that hideous tattoo on his back? Well, I guess not unless you seen him with his shirt off. 'Course that's none of my business." Spike smirked at the gang's horrified looks.  
  
"Back to this vamp dude," Faith said looking at Angel.  
  
"He formed a powerful cult about a century ago. I joined in, got the tattoo, then got a soul."  
  
"And now he's back with a vampire vampire slayer and a plan I'll bet," Spike said.  
  
"So, he took your soul. Then what happened?" Giles asked.  
  
"Angelus set a trap for Buffy, a large group of vampires. Then when she was weak enough, he sired her."  
  
Angel nodded his head shamefully. "There is a big plan going on. Roxinu wants to open the Hellmouth using Dawn. Prophesy. He thinks that "Twilight" means all hell breaking loose."  
  
"Does it?" questioned Fred, taking off her glasses.  
  
"Yes and no. Depending upon what's done about it. Either, it permanently closes the Hellmouth or permanently opens it."  
  
"Bummer," said Oz, stroking Willow's hand. He glanced over to see Lorne doing the same thing to Tara.  
  
"When is this going down?" asked Faith, in her business pose.  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
There was silence for awhile. "Why didn't you kill me?" asked Connor.  
  
"Buffy has this theory that you're the Wretch from the Prophesy. You're needed for Twilight."  
  
"Why didn't you just capture me?"  
  
"He needs to come willingly. Which you will. The pull will be to strong. That's why you came to Sunnydale in the first place." Connor just looked down. There was more silence. "I think there might be a way to bring Buffy back. I have a friend from LA. She's bringing an artifact that we need. She might stay or she might not."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Anya.  
  
Angel nodded. Lorne stood up. "I don't know about you muffins, but I'm worn out and could use a little bit of rest. Why don't we all meet back here later tomorrow."  
  
Faith snuck back into the training room quickly. She stared at the black punching bag. It looked as if it were mocking her. She began to beat on it. "I'm pitying the bag now," said a voice behind her. The Slayer whipped around quickly to find Spike leaning on the door jam, watching her. He moved over to the sofa and sat down. "You shouldn't be wasting your strength like that. Probably be the first one to get their neck snapped."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She sighed and sat down beside him. "Truth be told, I'm terrified. I don't want to kill B."  
  
Spike wrapped an arm around her, which she leaned into. After awhile, Faith asked, "Are we cuddling?" When she got no answer, she decided to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked back into the room that Dawn was in. She was sitting on the floor chained to a wall. "Hello, little sis," Buffy said, strolling over to Dawn. "And how are you today? I'm fine."  
  
"I'm chained to a wall in a crummy old mansion with a vampire for a sister. How do you think I feel?" Dawn said coldly. She refused to look up at Buffy.  
  
"Well aren't you even excited about tonight? There's going to be quite a show. All those insignificant morons rushing over here to save you," Buffy laughed. "It's going to be so much fun to see their faces when I kill them. A few might be useful if I turn them, but that wouldn't be quite as much fun."  
  
"You're not my real sister. And if you think you can take all them on then you're . . .wrong. A-and stupid. They'll rescue me and they gave Angel a soul," Dawn said defiantely. Buffy rolled her eyes. Dawn continued, trying to anger the vampire, "They can give you one too. A-and another thing, you're really ugly when you're a vampire." Buffy smacked her.  
  
With a hurt look on her face she said, "Is that any way to treat your older sister?" She smirked. If the little twerp wanted to play mind games, she was up for it. "While we're on the subject of ugly, you know what you looked like before you took the form of my sister? A green glob. Like radioactive snot. You're not real, you know. You aren't anyone's siter or daughter," Buffy glared at the Key who glared right back. "Oh, sure, we told you we loved you and that no matter how you got here you were a Summers. But it was a lie."  
  
Dawn flinched, Buffy continued, "We were just playing nice because we couldn't let something important as the Key be let out of our sight. How stupid we were. We should have just let Glory have you. Hell on earth would've been nice. Anything must be better than pretending to be you're sister." Buffy laughed again. "Tonight's gonna be great, Little Blob. Big Bad Vampy Buffy's gonna let all hell loose," she leaned forward. "Thanks to you."  
  
Dawn spit in her face. "I'd like to see you try," she said.  
  
***  
  
They gang assembled at the Magic Box, waiting for the surprise visitor to get there. They kept asking Angel who it was, and he just responded that it was someone they didn't know. To kill time, half of the group was assembling weapons, and the other half was playing poker.  
  
Then the Box bell rang.  
  
A woman stood there with black leather pants, red leather tank top, and black gloves up to her elbows. She had long dark hair and dark eyes and was carrying a bag.  
  
Angel straightened up from the poker game. "Guys, this is Gwen Raiden."  
  
"You better tell me why I'm doing this for free," said Gwen sounding a little bit mad.  
  
Faith stood up from the game. "Gwenny?"  
  
"Faith?" Both girls ran to each other and hugged.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed the Slayer. "See you're still electrical." Both grinned.  
  
"How do you know her?" questioned Wesley, looking up from sharpening his ax.  
  
"She's my cousin who shoots electrical charges through things."  
  
"Who's that?" whispered Gwen.  
  
"My Watcher. Only he doesn't have an umbrella up his ass anymore."  
  
"He's sexy."  
  
"Do you have it?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yep. The Tefi Kthayib. Restores life to undead Slayers." She patted the bag.  
  
"You mean it could turn Buffy back into a human?" Xander asked. Gwen nodded.  
  
"What's the catch?" Willow asked. "I know magic pretty darn well, and I know there's always something."  
  
"We have to be fairly close to the Slayer in order for it to work," Gwen replied.  
  
"How close?" Giles asked.  
  
"Fifty yards or closer," she answered.  
  
"But that means we would have to be close enough for her to sense our presence," Faith said. "She'll know we're there." There was silence.  
  
"Hour 'til sundown," commented Oz.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"What?" asked Gunn.  
  
"It's the day before the fullmoon. You go all wolfy tonight." explained the redhead.  
  
"It's okay. I've learned how to control it enough to be conscious of what's going on. I can fight with you guys."  
  
"Good. Gwen, are you staying?" inquired Wes.  
  
She shrugged. "Don't have any jobs for awhile and I live for the thrill."  
  
"All right then," he nodded. "Here's the plan."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Bwahahahahahaha! We're very evil aren't we. Sorry bunches about not updating last week. Volleyball kinda took both our lives and the thrills of summer. But, we're almost done!  
  
Littu was wondering if there were any Metallica fans out there? Could you REVIEW and let us know? Please? 


	12. Battle

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for all Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight and Rinse, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Feedback: Duh! Appreciated greatly! We BOTH Accept Flames! BRING IT ON!!!!! (No SERIOUSLY, bring it) It's about to get real good! And even better now! So keep 'em coming! Please? Might we just say, there was a pathetic amount last time. This is about to blow your mind! Even more!  
  
Chapter Title: Battle  
  
A/N: WE ARE SO SORRY THAT WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN. . . . . almost 2 months. *COUGH* Oops! Volleyball's taken over and then we're starting high school, so there's gotta be this routine that we get into, but we're still alive!  
  
Previously: The Fang Gang came to Sunnydale looking for Connor who was in search of the Key. Angelus was brought back, again, and sired Buffy. Oz and Faith have returned. In the last chapter Cordelia died by the order of Roxinu Girhattiza and Anya got her visions. Angel's soul has come back, reminding him of an artifact that Gwen Raiden brought by. Now, it's reaching the big battle!  
  
Preview: Faith finds out the problem, Dawn and Buffy talk, and two more characters make a return.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Holy crap!" muttered Gunn for everyone else. They got to the blown-up Sunnydale High.  
  
A magnificent structure had been built that had many stairs going up. It probably only went as high as fifteen feet, but the entire thing was surrounded by vampires and various sorts of demons. Each set of eyes was intent upon the night around it, searching for intruders. The demons swung battle axes and vampires slid into game faces, prepared for anything. It was getting close to midnight, the chosen hour, when the tide would turn in their favor and evil would rule the world.  
  
"You ready Connor?" asked Fred, patting him on the back. He nodded quietly and went forward without stopping.  
  
Giles looked around and cleaned his glasses. "Looks like they've claimed the area quite well."  
  
"How the bloody hell are we going to get in there?" Olivia asked eyeing the structure. "It's crawling! And how are we going to get close enough to the Slayer? She'll be watching the Key like a hawk."  
  
"Oh. Oh!" exclaimed Willow. "Oh! Vampires get jealous, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Spike. Angel nodded his head.  
  
"Then Buffy would get jealous."  
  
"Red, where are you going with this?" asked the peroxide vampire.  
  
Xander stepped forward. "Dare I say it? I agree with Spike."  
  
"Angel should 'claim' Faith. It'd make her jealous beyond anything right?" They were all silent. "Right?"  
  
"It should work," said Wes. Willow smiled at her plan. "Everyone get set up. Angel, Faith do you want to do this?"  
  
The two looked at each other, and nodded hesitantly.  
  
Angel slid into game face. "Sorry," he whispered into her ear and then bit her neck.  
  
"It's okay," the Slayer muttered and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Spike looking at them. He seemed, lost. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to him.  
  
Tara took Spike's arm. "It'll be okay."  
  
"How can you say that when Peaches is bloody well, claiming her!" he exclaimed gesturing.  
  
"Hey, I can r-read minds remember? She doesn't want to be with him. Not anymore."  
  
"Then who? Some git in San Francisco?" Tara just smiled knowingly, and moved to where Lorne was.  
  
***  
  
Connor slipped noiselessly through the shadows, his eyes never leaving the massive structure in front of him. "I must be crazy," he thought. "I can't get past all these vampires! They probably already know I'm here and are just waiting to play cat and mouse." But even as he thought of turning back, thoughts of Dawn stormed into his head. He moved closer almost without knowing it. He was drawn to her, he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. "Not until she's safe," he thought as he tiptoed past two vampires who were arguing over who would rule the world.  
  
"Roxinu will! He's the one who got the Slayer turned in the first place!" one exclaimed.  
  
"The Slayer's too proud. She'll never work under another vampire," the other argued.  
  
"And what do think she's doing now?" the first retorted.  
  
Connor was inside the building now. He stayed low as he went up the stairs. His feet seemed to know the way as he turned down corridor after corridor till he was sure he was lost. Then he heard voices.  
  
"Do you think you'll feel anything?" asked one voice.  
  
"Right now, all I'm feeling is a cramp in my wrist," said the other one. It was Dawn. He was fairly certain the next one was Buffy.  
  
"Com'on. You're being no fun. You know you really want it. The freedom. Y'know, if you didin't have to bleed to death, I'd say you'd make an awesome vamp."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Connor picked up a pipe from the hallway and opened the door. He threw it to the back of the large room. Buffy whipped around and went to check it out. He crept over to Dawn.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered.  
  
"Getting you out." He tried her shackles.  
  
"Wretch, so glad you could come!"  
  
***  
  
"If we make it out of here, you're going to want to put ice on that," Dawn said referring to Connor's nose. It was red and quickly growing larger.  
  
"It was a cheap shot," Connor said tugging at the chains that bound him to the wall next to Dawn.  
  
"Hey, who ever said I played fair?" Buffy said arching an eyebrow at the boy.  
  
"No one. You were never fair. Not even as my sister," the girl mumbled.  
  
"Pipe down Little Blob. We already had the sister discussion," the blonde vampire said. She began pacing the floor. She glanced outside, then at her watch. Roxinu would be here to help take Dawn to the ceremony soon.  
  
"You won't be leaving the same tonight," Connor said to his captor.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Buffy said, barely paying attention. The evil coursing through her body was keyed up, as if it knew what would be happening tonight. She thrummed with energy. Her only regret was Angelus wasn't there to share it with her.  
  
"I mean you won't be leaving here a vampire," Connor said.  
  
He had her full attention. "What?"  
  
"You'll be human. They're doing a spell, probably right now."  
  
The vampiress looked at him carefully. "You're lying."  
  
Shrugging, he said, "Well, when you're human, you're gonna end up helping us." Buffy's lip twitched, then she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Why'd you tell her that?" demanded Dawn.  
  
"It gives us chance to try and get out."  
  
***  
  
Buffy flew down the stairs. She saw Lorne and Tara working at the bottom corner. There were white and black candles around them and in the middle was a piece of metal that changed colors slowly with each word they spoke. She was about to rip Tara's head off, when she was tackled down. "There you are, B. Was wondering when you'd show."  
  
Buffy vamped out growling and punched the Slayer off of her. Faith flipped her hair back and Buffy froze. "Oh, yeah, Angel claimed me," she said tauntingly. "You probably can tell though. Did I ever mention when I tried to summon Angelus, we had wild crazy sex? He was a great la-" Her words were promptly cut off from an upper cut to the chest. "There's my girl."  
  
Faith ducked a blow only to receive a sharp kick in the gut. Had she been anything less than a Slayer, she would have been gasping for air. Instead, she returned the kick full force. She hit her mark, but the vampire barely noticed. The fight began in earnest. Faith was giving her all, but her opponent barely seemed to be trying. They both moved like lightning, but it seemed to Faith that the former Slayer was always one step ahead. The vampire nailed two blows every one of hers. 'I can't beat her,' Faith thought dodging a right hook. Though she'd never admit it out loud  
  
"You can't beat me," the blonde said, effortlessly somersaulting through the air over Faith's head to avoid a blow. The Slayer spun to keep Buffy from her back, but was met with a crushing blow to the jaw.  
  
***  
  
Willow let a crossbolt fly into the chest of a vampire, where it exploded. She, Fred, and Olivia were stationed at higher points on the grounds to try and pick off as many vampires as possible. They all also had good views of the fight. She noticed Oz was ripping as many demons apart as he could. She was glad he had learned to control his actions when wolfed out, they needed all the help they could get. The witch turned her attention to Xander. He was flipping around an ax better than she'd ever see him do before. She supposed six years of doing that would make him better. She fired off another bolt, another bull s-eye. 'I guess all these years have made me better too,' she thought.  
  
She noted that Olivia was keeping her eye on Giles to make sure nothing terrible happened to him, and Fred was letting as many bolts as possible go. Willow gazed back down at her friends and saw Spike in a fury, actually ripping off demons heads without a thought. She'd have to talk to him later. That's when she spotted Anya, kneeling on the ground screaming. A vampire nearly snapped her neck, when Willow shot another bolt. The redhead decided to watch over the ex-demon, figuring she was having a vision.  
  
She was right. Anya looked to her left and right quickly, before she saw Angel. "Angel!" She stumbled over to him, coughing as she breathed in dust. Looking up, Anya saw Willow shooting bolts around her. Protecting her. She smiled brightly, before going after the vampire again. "Angel!" He paused in his pursuit of a Kralk demon. "You've gotta save Faith! She's going to die if you don't go to her and I really don't want another friend dead."  
  
"Will you guys be okay here without me?" Angel asked. The fighting was fierce and they were badly outnumbered. A crossbolt flew past their heads and into a nearby vampire.  
  
"We'll be fine, but Faith won't if you keep wasting time," Anya said hurriedly. With that, Angel turned and fought his way out of the battle toward Faith's post by the spell.  
  
***  
  
Faith managed to stop the next boot hit to the head, but missed the one to the knees. She fell down, her side hurting to much to try and get up again. Buffy walked over. "Aw. Poor Faithy fell down!" She came up to her head and gripped the sides of it, when the vampire was thrown across the room. Angel stood there growling. "Oh, come on!"  
  
"You okay?" he asked the Slayer.  
  
"Five by five." She got up shakily, and took out a stake from her pocket. "Watch out, she's jealous and mad," Faith advised, heading towards a hole in the wall, trying to block an escape from the blonde vampire.  
  
"No, Faith, leave. You need to guard the spell. There are enough demons and vampires out there that one or two might slip past the gang," Angel explained to the Slayer.  
  
"No, you can't take her on your own, you'll-" Faith was cut off.  
  
"Beat it, bucko. This is between me and my daddy," Buffy said, gliding closer. Faith looked at Angel. Seeing the determined look on his face, she backed off.  
  
"Fine," she said, and left.  
  
***  
  
Lorne and Tara chanted softly while the Tefi Kthayib changed from yellow, to orange, to black. They had to make it turn green, the color of life. And Buffy was being stubborn, not letting any emotion except jealousy in. They still needed love, fear, sadness, and happiness. It was taking longer than they had anticipated.  
  
Faith watched in amazement. She'd never actually watched Willow do any spells in high school. It was beautiful. Her thoughts were cut off by a growl. They Slayer whipped around to see a huge purplely-blue demon advancing on the two Pyleans. She grabbed a steel pole from the wall and followed it. She beat on it repetitively in anger, before finally shoving the pole through its head.  
  
Then two other demons came in through the hole. She yanked the pole out and swung it towards one of them. It was then that Spike came in, rolling with a demon of his own. "Oh, great!" exclaimed Faith. "You brought these in here! What, you angry at me?" She took the end of the pole and tried to shove it through one of their chests, but it spilt in half.  
  
"Bloody well did not!" Spike snapped his demons neck where it fell loosely. "And, yeah! I am angry at you, you bint."  
  
"Well, first of all, it wasn't my idea!" She struck the black demon with the half-pole again, causing to bleed green. "Second of all, it worked. Third of all, don't call me a bint."  
  
"And you're sodding claimed cause of it!" Spike took over one of her demons, flipping it over.  
  
"You know! I think you're the one who's jealous!" Faith slammed her weapon into it's knee and the swung it around to his head, where green blood splattered. She tossed the weapon over to Spike  
  
"Yeah, and it doesn't help that when I want to bleeding get together, you go off and get claimed!" He shoved it into the demon's chest, and it died.  
  
Faith crossed her arms. "You want to start a relationship?"  
  
"What do you think I've been sayin'?"  
  
"It's not gonna be easy. Especially with my history."  
  
He shrugged. "Fine with me."  
  
"Good." Faith launched to him, kissing him hungrily, which he returned eagerly.  
  
***  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Buffy asked once Faith had gone. "Claiming Faith? After all we've been through. After all we've done, you go and do a stupid thing like that." Angel said nothing but stared warily his Childe. This seemed to annoy the young vampire and she scowled back for a while, not sure of how to continue. Then she smiled, switching gears. "I know you didn't mean it though," she said. "You did it for me. Or really for the old Buffy. But why? You trying to rescue me? From what?" She began circling him.  
  
"Yourself," Angel replied. Buffy giggled.  
  
"Wasn't it fun though? You and me, together," she punched him in the face and smirked. "Come play with me," she punched him again and they both slid into their game faces. "Do I get a head start?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She launched herself straight at him, beginning to pummel him down. Angel grabbed her fists and shoved her into the wall. He tried to trip her, but Buffy jumped into the air and spun kicked him in the head.  
  
Angel couldn't control his momentum and tripped. "Oops! Daddy fell down!" When she got close enough, he leaped at her and held her down. "Having fun?" In response to her question, he kissed her roughly, like they had before. When he pulled back, he saw her radiate with happiness. "You've come back?" Angel grabbed a stake from his pocket and held it to her heart. "Are you trying to be kinky again?" the vampiress asked, though she wriggled nervously.  
  
"Actually, I was planning on forgetting everything and just staking you." He drew back his hand and noticed the terror and saddness in her eyes. Angel's arm moved just enough for Buffy to slap him off.  
  
"NOW!" exclaimed Tara before green light filled the room. It swirled around the room but Buffy ignored it. A dark look crossed her face and her yellow eyes glowed with fury. He had tried to kill her, her love, her Sire. She picked up the stake Angel had dropped and using all her strength, shoved the older vampire back.  
  
She straddled him and said, "Now it's time for Daddy to go bye-bye." She raised the stake above her head. As her arm flew down, the green light flooded into her body and she screamed. "NO!" the blonde Slayer screamed. But it was too late, momentum rammed the stake into her lover's chest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
Re-Read above about the "We're really sorry" thing, cuz we are. The next chapter won't take as long to update, we promise! 


	13. Twilight

Title: The Thing That Should Not Be  
  
Authors: Littu and Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13, we guess. Rating systems are odd.  
  
Feedback: Please, even though we don't deserve it! (  
  
Disclaimer: We don't ownie. So please don't suie! ^_^; (Included for both Buffy, Angel, Vanessa Carlton's Twilight, and Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be)  
  
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! The gang are at the Hellmouth for the final battle. Buffy has turned back into a human and accidentally staked Angel. Dawn and Connor are upstairs, trying to escape from the ritual.  
  
A/N: High School's a lot harder and lot more complicated than we all expected, so the lack of updates is kinda crappy. So we're really really really really really really really really really really SSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Don't kill us, but there's also going to be a sequel to this! But we ARE NOT going to post it until we're done with it. So updating regularly won't be a problem.  
  
Chapter Title: Twilight  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Dawn and Connor had been pulling at the chains for quite some time, with no avail. That was when the door opened to reveal Roxinu Girhattiza and two vampire henchmen beside him. "It's time," he rasped. Dawn breathed inwards for a scream, when the vampire put a gag in her mouth.  
  
Connor yanked at the chains again. "If you hurt her-"  
  
"Don't worry. The bleeding will be fairly quick and the pain will only last until she passes out." With a flip of his coat, he strolled out of the room with a struggling Dawn in tow.  
  
***  
  
Tara shook her head to clear the cob-webs forming. That had to have been the most powerful spell she'd ever done. She glanced up at Lorne who was smiling widely. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "Good job, Strudel." The witch smiled equally as wide, until she saw Faith and Spike making out. She coughed gently, but loud enough to get their attention. "W- We're done with the s-spell now, so we can go fight outside."  
  
Lorne interrupted her embarrassing stuttering. "She means that we'll all have a love-fest after it's all over."  
  
After he helped Tara up, she looked around. "Did it work?"  
  
***  
  
"No! Not again!" the Slayer buried her face in her hands, a picture of the horrified look on her lover's face refusing to leave her mind. She threw her fists down, cracking the cement. "Why? Why?" she wailed, tears streaming down her face. She pounded her fists down again.  
  
A low grunt followed the blow.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy, I'm still here," a voice said. Buffy looked down. Through her tears she saw Angel lying on the ground beneath her, a stake protruding from his chest. She hadn't even noticed that she was still straddling him.  
  
"Angel?! You're alive! Sort of. How?" Buffy asked. "Oh who cares!" She leaned down and kissed the vampire. When she finally came up for air she got an answer.  
  
"Seems your aim is a little off nowadays," he said, pulling the wood from his body.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. His answer was cut off by a loud scream from the upstairs. "Oh, God. Dawn."  
  
Buffy got off of Angel, running out of the room, right into a Pargsolth demon. "Duck!" yelled Angel. Buffy rolled to her right, and the vampire punched his fist through the demon's chest. After it fell down, Buffy saw the intense battle between her friends and the demons.  
  
Angel, seeing her hesitation, he made the decision for her. "Go!" As she flew up the stairs, Angel threw himself into the fray.  
  
***  
  
Girhattiza smirked as his key was being placed on the platform. He took out a large dagger and she began struggled more. His smirk broadened. He liked it when they squirmed. Placing the blade on her throat, he ordered, "Release the gag."  
  
She managed out a brief scream before the blade slid deeply across her throat.  
  
Girhattiza turned when he heard the sound of grating metal and stone. He knew this was not part of the ritual. Letting the girl drop and bleed, he signaled for his two men to investigate the sound.  
  
They were five feet from the door when Connor tackled them down, dusting one and then the other with an extra stake from his pocket. He stood up, ready to charge when a hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Go help Dawn," said Buffy. "This is my fight." The Destroyer could smell that she was human, but was still wary of her. He was about to argue until he saw Dawn's prone body on the floor.  
  
Buffy turned around, expecting some banter to be thrown and instead received a punch in the face. She managed to block the next two blows and give a sharp kick to the gut. They fought on in this manner for some time. As Buffy drew back for a jab, everything she had done as a vampire came back to her. She didn't feel the kick that took the breath from her lungs. Roxinu placed his hands around the Slayers head, ready to snap it when he felt a sharp puncture in his back. He looked down to see a piece of wood protruding from his chest.  
  
Roxinu Girhattiza was no more.  
  
"Good-bye, R. G.," muttered Angel with no remorse.  
  
Buffy began sobbing, her entire body shaking. Angel knelt down and held her.  
  
***  
  
Connor knelt down beside Dawn and gently lifted her into his arms. He took off his over shirt and tried to stop the bleeding, but in the back of his mind, he knew it would probably never happen.  
  
Suddenly, a dark hole appeared and slowly began to get bigger. After staring at the hole for a few moments, he looked down and saw Dawn was gone. Frantically he began searching for her. Connor went to stare at the edge of the hole, and saw a white light far down, coming closer. Suddenly, the light enveloped everything.  
  
"This must be Twilight," the voice from his dream whispered.  
  
Connor looked up to see Dawn gliding towards him in a white flowing dress. "Guess so." He held out his hand, which she took and came closer to him. Slowly he lowered his head and she lifted her face to him. They kissed.  
  
The light grew blindingly brilliant.  
  
***  
  
It was seven days after the battle had commenced. There were no deaths, but there were many injuries. Everyone was supporting a broken bone or stitches of some sort. Fred, Xander, and Anya were still in the hospital with concussions and broken bones. Dawn, Tara, and Willow were at the Summer's house trying to help Buffy with her morale. Oz, Lorne, Connor, Faith, Gunn, and Spike were all at the mansion resting.  
  
Giles, Olivia, Gwen, Angel, and Wes were at the Magic Box working in it. In between customers, Giles went to Angel and asked, "One of the things that I do not understand is why you and Buffy were so insistent on keeping Connor alive. It clearly closed the Hellmouth. I thought your goal was to keep it open."  
  
Angel just shook his head. "That was R. G.'s plan. We wanted to close it so we were the evilest things in Sunnydale. Not the Hellmouth."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a brief laugh from Gwen and Wes. Giles took off his glasses. "According to my research, by closing the Hellmouth, there will be strange waves of energy going around for about a year that I fear will affect people both physically and mentally."  
  
"We'll be ready for it." Angel picked up his coat and walked out the back entrance and into the night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued In Sequel!  
  
We'd like to give special thanks to all those who've reviewd!  
Money, SlayKitten91, Tariq, Sera Devona, Catrina, jandralu, V, White Wolf 3, Queen Boadicea, Anne, Kat, Oz0608, and liz.  
  
We'd like to specially thank shahid for giving us support to keep writing through you're reviews! (yes you did) 


End file.
